Keroro Gunso - The New Hinata in Town
by SonicRanger
Summary: If you've read iAttack of Racaca/I, then I'm sure you maybe wondering just who Li Hinata is or where he came from! This short story introduces you to my OC, Li Hinata! Enjoy!


_Li Presents:_

_ The New Hinata In Town!_

Li sat quietly on the subway with his backpack sitting on his lap. He sighed. The big city. That's where he was headed. He thought about what his "mom" had said the day before.

They were sitting on a bench in the back yard, drinking juice, when she spoke, "Are you sure you don't mind me leaving, dear? I could always stay and just give the trip to a friend. I'd hate for you to have to be here all alone."

Li smiled at Grandma Hinata, "I'd really hate for you to miss out on such a wonderful trip because of me. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm used to being alone. At least this time, I know you're coming back."

She smiled kindly, "You're such a sweet boy, Li. I'm glad to have you."

He felt warm inside; no one ever spoke so kindly of him, "Thank you, Ms. Hinata."

She chuckled, "Please, dear, you can call me mom. Though, if you feel wrong to call me that, that's fine too. I can understand you still care about your mother."

Li smiled, "As much as I love my mom, I don't think she really deserves to be called mom anymore. If she wanted to be my mom, she wouldn't have left. Besides, you've been nicer to me than anyone else in my entire life. If calling you mom is a way I can show you how much it means to me, then I'll call you mom for the rest of my life."

Grandma Hinata looked deeply touched as she smiled, "That's very sweet, Li." Then she thought of something, "Perhaps you don't have to be alone."

Li looked at her, "Oh?"

She chuckled, "How would you like to stay with my daughter and her two kids in the city while I'm gone? I'm sure they would be happy to have you."

Li smiled, "Your daughter?"

Grandma Hinata smiled, "Yes, her name is Aki. Remember? I've told you about her."

Li nodded, "I remember. Do you think she'd let me stay with her?"

She smiled, "Of course! You're her brother now. I'm sure they would be happy to meet you! You're actually only a little older than Natsumi."

Li grinned, "Sounds like fun! If they're willing to have me for almost a whole year, I'd be happy to stay with them! It's about time I met my new big sis!"

Grandma Hinata smiled and stood up, "Then I will give her a call and let her know. Why don't you go see about packing?"

Li stood up and took her empty cup, "Sure thing." Li smiled, "I think this will be fun! Like a new adventure!"

Li smiled as he thought about it. He was pretty excited. A sister, niece, and nephew in the big city. This really was an adventure. More an adventure than he ever realised.

Li stood before the house with his bag slung over his shoulder. He took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing." He walked up to the door and knocked.

The door was opened by a very aggravated Natsumi, "I swear if you try anything again, I'll..." She stopped when she saw Li, "Oh!" She quickly smiled, "Uh, hi! May I help you?"

Li was a little confused, but smiled, "Hi, I'm Li. You must be Natsumi."

Natsumi smiled big, "You're Li? Wow, you really aren't much older than me after all."

Li chuckled, which Natsumi found incredibly handsome. She smiled, "Wow, this must sound weird coming from your niece, but has anyone ever told you you're way cute? You've gotta be the coolest uncle ever."

Li laughed, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment!"

Natsumi took his hand, "Oh! Please come right in! Our home is your home! Fuyuki's in the livingroom! Mom, I mean, _your sister_ will be home later."

Li smiled as he looked around, "Nice place! It's so big! This whole city is!"

Natsumi smiled, "First time in the city, Li? Or should I call you Uncle Li?"

Li chuckled as he took off his sneakers, "You can call me whatever you like. And yeah, it's my first time. I grew up pretty far off from here."

Natsumi led Li into the livingroom. Fuyuki was there playing videogames. He paused the game, "Hi!"

Natsumi smiled, "Fuyuki, meet our new uncle! This is Li!"

Fuyuki was surprised, "No way! He's totally our age!"

Li chuckled, "Yeah, I am. A little older, but not by much. Nice to meet you, Fuyuki!"

Fuyuki smiled, "Same to you! Wanna play a game with me till mom gets home?"

Li sat his bag on the couch, "Sure. What are we playing?"

Natsumi noticed the bag, "Hey Li, is this really all you brought?"

Li sat on the floor by Fuyuki, "Yeah. I don't have much."

Fuyuki looked curious, "Just how did you end up with Grandma anyways?"

Natsumi spoke up, "Not yet, Fuuyuki! Wait until mom gets home for questions! We're all gonna get to know Li together."

Fuyuki smiled, "Well, then we'll play until then."

Li picked up a game controller, "Sounds cool! You can tell me more about you then."

Fuyuki smiled as he started up the game, "Well, I'm a huge fan of the supernatural!"

Li kept playing, "Really? You mean like vampires and ghosts?"

Fuyuki chopped down an ogre, "Mostly ghosts and mysteries of Earth. Like Machu Picchu, haunted houses, crystal skulls, and so on. I even have my own science-fiction club at school!"

Li grinned, "Very interesting! Meet any spooks?"

Fuyuki smiled, "You bet! We even have our own ghost here in the house! She's a ghost girl who lives in our basement!"

Li looked at him, "Seriously? A ghost girl in your house?"

Fuyuki nodded, "Yeah! She's pretty nice though."

Li smiled, "Sounds cool! Maybe I'll get to meet her while I'm here!"

Natsumi listened to them talk as she made dinner. She wasn't sure if Li really believed anything about the ghosts, but he sure sounded impressed. That made her like him even more. He would make a pretty great uncle.

Fuyuki spoke, "Though, that's not as cool as our other friends! They're..."

Natsumi cut him off, "Fuyuki! I think you're gonna bored Li to death! Why don't we save that stuff for after mom gets home and Li gets comfortable." She gave him a look.

Fuyuki remembered. He and Natsumi agreed to keep the knowledge of their other house guests secret until Li got comfortable. They didn't wanna scare him off before he could even come to like them.

Fuyuki smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure mom will be home soon." He went back to playing.

Li found it a bit odd. It was almost like they were hiding something. What it could be, he couldn't begin to imagine.

Then he noticed a little red tent and fire pit out in the yard, "Hey, what's that?"

Fuyuki tensed, "Oh! That? Uh, just my tent! Yeah! I like to use it sometimes. For my research on ghosts' nightlife! Yeah, that's it!"

Li blinked, "A bit small, isn't it?"

Natsumi helped him out, "He's had it since he was little, so its a bit sentimental to him!"

Fuyuki nodded, "Yeah, of course!"

Li smirked, "If you say so. Maybe we can buy a bigger one sometime and we can all go camping under the stars together."

Fuyuki smiled, "Yeah, totally! That would be fun! We can check out constellations!"

Li grinned, "You know some? I always forget them."

Fuyuki nodded, "You bet! I can teach you how to find them! It's not really that hard!"

Then they heard the motorcycle. Natusmi smiled, "Mom's home!" Fuyuki paused the game.

Then Aki walked in. Li was shocked, "Whoa." That was his sister? She was way hot!

Aki smiled, "Oh wow, you're here!" She hugged him, which made him blush, "Welcome, little brother!"

Li smiled, "Uh, hi! Nice to finally meet my big sister."

She let go, "We have so much to talk about! I wanna know everything!"

Li smiled, "Sure, though there's not much to tell!"

Natsumi spoke up, "But first, I'm sure you're hungry, Li! We can eat while we talk, ok?"

Li grinned, "Sounds great! I'm kinda starving!"

They all sat at the table and ate while Li answered their questions. Fuyuki started off, "Ok, could you tell us how you met Grandma?"

Li smiled, "Sure! It was less than a year ago actually. I was living with my birth mom out in the country. Though, she was rarely ever around. It was after she had left one day that I realized she wasn't coming back. That's how it all began."

Li could remember sitting alone at the little kitchen table in the hut he called home, "It had been a whole week since my mom had left. I still had the note she left."

The note in his hand had said, iI'm sorry, honey, but don't wait up for me/i.

He remembered the moment the knock came to the door, "When the police learned I was alone, they had me go to the station with them. Truth is, my mom was a first class thief. She used to steal priceless jewels everyday of the week. I know she left because the police were on to her and she couldn't escape with a kid like me slowing her down."

Aki looked thoughtful, "That sounds awful. What kind of mother does that?"

Li smirked, "Mine apparently. Anyway, I got dragged to the station once they found me."

Li remembered sitting in the station with cuffs on while the police tried to find what charges should be held against him, "Of course, I'd never stolen a thing in my life, but I was about to be charged with accessory to burglary or something like that." He smiled, "That's when Ms. Hinata showed up."

He could still see her walking into the station and looking at him. The compassion in her eyes was clear as the kind smile on her face. He smiled, "She was there with a complaint about someone ruining her gardens. When she saw me, she walked over and asked if I was alright. I said sure, since I really didn't care at that point. She sat down beside me and asked why I was there. She was so nice when she spoke to me that I just had to tell her the truth. I told her all about my mom and how she left me behind to take the fall for her."

He smiled at Aki, "When she heard all that, she immediately went to the police chief and asked if there was anything she ould do to help me out. He said since they couldn't find any solid charges against me, I could be let off, but I still needed a legal guardian. So, she said she'd take me. She was getting old and she could use a strong young man around the house. I could even help her with the problem of fixing her garden. The chief admired your mom and me go with her."

Li smiled, "So, I've been with her ever since. This week she got a call that she'd won a trip around the world. Of course, it was only for one person, so I couldn't go with her. Instead, she decided this would be a great opportunity for me to meet the rest of my family, so here I am!"

Fuyuki smiled, "That's grandma for you! She's awesome!"

Li grinned, "Indeed she is! Have you seen her arm wrestle?" They all laughed.

Then they heard noise coming from below. Li looked under the table, "What was that?"

Natsumi smiled, "What was what? I didn't hear anything! Did you, mom?"

Aki smiled, "Nope!"

Li noticed that suspicious look of secrecy again, "Oh, ok." He stood up, "Mind telling me where the bathroom is?"

Natsumi pointed down the hall, "Right down there. You can't miss it!"

Li went. Just as he came back out, his cellphone started to ring. He answered it, "Hello?"

He smiled as he heard a familiar voice, "Oh, hey mom! How's the trip so far?...That's great! I'm glad you're already having fun! ...Yeah, I arrived just fine! We just had dinner together. ...Yeah, you forgot to tell me about my sister. She's hot! Clearly she gets her looks from you!" He laughed with her.

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Really! I really like my family here! Already have plans to go camping in the backyard with Fuyuki and Natsumi soon!"

As his mom spoke, Li noticed a trail of crumbs. He sighed, "Uh, hang on, mom. I think my sis has mice." He followed the trail as he listened to Grandma Hinata. He smiled, "No worries. I used to catch mice all the time. Remember? I caught that whole family of mice at the house last month."

He noticed the crumbs lead into a sliding door under the stairs. He slide it open and saw a ladder, "Whoa. I didn't know this place had a basement." He smiled, "I'm gonna have to call you back, mom. Have fun, ok? Ok. Bye!" He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, then climbed down the ladder into the basement.

He walked up to the single door with a big star on it. He opened the door and peeked in. Inside was a big, amazing room. He grinned as he walked in, "Wow. Please let this be the guest room." He looked at all the cool furniture and electronics. Even the large gundum collection was cool, though he never really cared for action figures.

He then noticed the cool little fridge. He smiled, "A mini fridge too? This room's got everything." He opened it and was surprised.

Instead of sodas and nuts, a swirling colorful vortex was inside. He was dumbfounded, until it started sucking him in. He tried to grab something, but was pulled right in.

While upstairs, Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Aki were trying to decide how to explain the frogs to Li. Suddenly, as they were talking, three portals appeared under their feet and they fell through the floor.

Li fell right into a large, metal hallway. He rubbed his head, "What was that? Some mini fridge. Probably some kind of prank."

He stood up and looked around, "Now where am I?" He walked forward, "This looks like something from one of those space movies."

He kept walking until he heard voices. One of them wa Natsumi, "Let us out of here, you stupid frog!"

Li hurried ahead and stopped in front of the door where he heard Natsumi. He peeked in and was shocked. Natsumi, Aki, and Fuyuki were each in a glass pod. A large, strange gun was aimed for them. Before them stood something Li couldn't begin to comprehend. It was a very large frog.

Five of them actaully. A yellow one sat on the gun, ready to fire it; a green one stood at the head like the leader; a red one with a gun stood by the green one's side; a purple one was eating out of a bag of chips, which explained the crumb trail upstairs; and a blue one stood off to the side, looking amost like a bullied kid as he sobbed in the corner.

Li was shocked. He couldn't find words as he watched.

Natsumi yelled again, "Just wait until I get my hands on you, toad! I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Keroro grinned, "Kero kero kero, you talk big for a little girl in a glass jar. I think I'll teach you some manners." He pointed at her, "And I'll start by using this beautiful new machine on you first of all! Kero kero kero!"

Natsumi looked afraid as the gun aimed for her and started charging up. Li gasped, then began determined. He pulled out a long silver katana with a red handle, not sure where from, and charged in, "You leave her alone!"

The frogs looked at him. Keroro was surprised, "Who the frog is that?"

Li jumped up high in the air like a martial arts master, "HAAAA!" He shot forward faster than the eye could see, appearing at the machine's other side. He stood in a martial arts stance, calm and steady, "Three. Two. One."

Then five cuts through the machine appeared and the whole thing blew up, sending the frog on top flying, "Ku ku ku!"

Li turned to the frogs and charged at them. Keroro was surprised, "KERO!" All it took was a few seconds and Giroro, Keroro, and Tamama were left in a nice little beaten pile.

Li turned to Natsumi, "You ok?"

She smiled, "Li. You saved me?"

Li smiled a handsome smile back, "Of course I did. I always protect those I care about."

Giroro watched them, furious. Natsumi had a new boyfriend?! As if it wasn't hard enough with that Saburo kid!

Li used another martial arts technique to cut out the glass of each pod. Aki and Fuyuki climbed out while Li caught Natsumi in his arms. Giroro was red... red_er_ with fury. And jealousy, of course.

Dororo, who wasn't in the fight, spoke, "I know those techniques. You are from the same place as Koyuki. You are a ninja like her."

Li was surprised, "Koyuki? I do know that name. She was from the Ninja Village."

Nasumi was confused, "You know Koyuki?"

Li smiled, "Yeah, my mom and I lived in the same village before we left and my mom became a thief." He sighed, "The good old days when being a ninja was about honor."

Dororo gave a ninja bow, "An honor to meet another from the Ninja Village."

Li returned the bow, "Same to you. I think. Though, I think I remember you. When I first saw you, I thought the green light was playing with my eyes and making you look like some frog creature." He stepped back, "I didn't realise you really were a frog creature."

Li turned to Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Aki, "Just what is going on here? Why were frog people trying to vaporize Natsumi?"

Natsumi smiled, "Actually, they weren't trying to vaporize me."

Li was confused, "They weren't?"

This is what really happened before Li showed up.

Keroro laughed, "Kero kero kero! Welcome, Hinatas!"

Natsumi, Aki, and Fuyuki had just appeared inside the pods. Natsumi glared at Keroro, "Stupid frog! Let us out of here! Just what are you up to this time?"

Keroro smiled, "Why, I've decided on a brand new plan to invade Pekopon!"

Natsumi was aggitated, "You're still bothering to invade? Haven't you learned anything yet? You can't invade us! You're not smart enough to even come up with a decent plan to take over this house, let alone the entire world!"

Keroro crossed his arms, "You're absolutely right! If I wanna take over the world, I should at least start here at home! And I know just how to do it!" He turned to Kululu beside a large, covered object, "Kululu, pull the tarp!"

Kululu pulled the tarp, "Whatever you say, boss. Kukuku." The tarp came down to reveal a large machine.

Natsumi glared at Keroro, "What the heck is that?"

Keroro grinned, "Only a super, uber, incredibly awesome Love-Me Ray! Anyone hit by its ray will instantly love me! They'll love me so much they'll compliment me, do my chores, and even wash my sweaty feet!" He smirked, "And we'll start with you!"

Natsumi gasped, "No way! I'll never be reduced to something so awful!"

Keroro grinned, "We'll see."

Natsumi yelled again, "Just wait until I get my hands on you, toad! I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Keroro grinned, "Kero kero kero, you talk big for a little girl in a glass jar. I think I'll teach you some manners." He pointed at her, "And I'll start by using this beautiful new machine on you first or all! Kero kero kero!"

Natsumi looked afraid as the gun aimed for her and started charging up.

And now that you're up to date, back to business!

Li rubbed his head, "So let me get this straight. These five frogs are actually aliens called Keronians from planet Keron in another galaxy who have come to Earth, called Pekopon by aliens, to invade? But after getting left behind, they're stuck here on Earth, still trying to invade?"

Natsumi nodded, "Yep, that just about sums it up."

They were in the livingroom while Keroro and the others were fixing the holes in the floor. Li sighed, "Ok, this is weird. Granted its kinda cool, but still really weird."

Fuyuki smiled, "You get used to it. We're not the only one's who know."

Natsumi sighed, "Yeah, and they're not the only aliens around. Usually other aliens show up every so often."

Fuyuki smiled, "Yeah, and these guys aren't so bad. In fact, the Sargent is my best friend!"

Keroro jumped to hug Fuyuki, "And you're mine, buddy!"

Just before the two could hug, Natsumi slammed her book down on Keroro, slamming him against the table, "Don't you have a floor to fix?"

Keroro was face-planted to the table, "Yes, ma'am." He crawled back to fix the floor.

Li sighed, "Well, I guess I have more than enough time to get used to it."

Aki smiled, "So you'll stay?"

Li smiled back, "Of course! You're my sister! We're all family and no aliens are gonna change that!"

Giroro was surprised, "Wait a minute! He's not Natsumi's boyfriend?!"

Natsumi looked at him, "Of course not! Granted, if he wasn't my uncle I would totally be crushing on him. He's mom's new brother! Our grandmother took him in!"

Giroro looked relived, but quickly hid it, "Uh, right."

Tamama was holding the box of nails, "So, Li's going to be staying here from now on?"

Li smiled, "Yep! I'll be hanging around for a good long while! After all, someone's gona have to kick your sorry butts if you try to hurt my family again." His smile looked friendly, but full of evil. The frogs could feel the evil as they stepped back, knowing he would cream them if they crossed him.

Li smiled, "I have a feeling I'm gonna really like it here!"

**THE END**


End file.
